Receta para la felicidad
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Branca Takarai. La vida de Winry se resumía a sus estudios y su residencia de medicina en un hospital de Risembool, pero todo cambia cuando un misterioso paciente queda a su cuidado. Universo Alternativo. Edward Winry
1. Un Angel Dormido

**Receta para la felicidad**

De_** Branca Takarai**_

(Traduccion _LdC_)

_Resumen: La vida de Winry se resumía a sus estudios y su residencia de medicina en un hospital de Risembool, pero todo cambia cuando un misterioso paciente queda a su cuidado. Universo Alternativo. Edward Winry_

**Capítulo 01 – Un ángel dormido.**

El joven rubio cerró la puerta del auto con fuerza. No estaba irritado. ¡Estaba furioso! Lo único que quería era irse lejos, lo más lejos que pudiera. Sentía que su vida no tenía arreglo. ¡Todos los días eran iguales! Comenzaban pareciendo que serían buenos, pero al final de cuentas acababan siendo un completo desastre y terminaban siempre en violentas peleas con su padre.

Y ese día no había sido diferente.

_-¡Tú siempre quieres arrojar la culpa en mi espalda, pero no fui yo quien dejó a Alphonse en ese estado Edward!_

Edward apretó el volante con más fuerza mientras las palabras de su padre rodaban por su cabeza. Él siempre conseguía enfurecerlo. No importaba que fuera, o cual fuera la razón de la pelea, él siempre tenía que recordarle lo que le había pasado a su hermano menor.

-Diablos...- murmuró el joven pisando con más fuerza el acelerador. No tenía la menor idea de para donde estaba yendo. Sólo sabía que quería irse lo más lejos posible.

Precisaba de un poco de paz. De un lugar donde no fuese molestado veinticuatro horas por día, que no necesitase saber de nada del ejercito ni de un padre de fachada, que sólo conseguiría dejarlo aun más arrepentido por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

Pronto alcanzó la autopista**. **Aun estaba tan molesto que no había percibido que no estaba llevando nada de valor consigo, y mucho menos documentos. Ciertamente necesitaría de alguna cosa para pagar algún hotel de paso por ahí. A esas alturas, cerca de hora y media manejando, ya estaba un poco lejos de Ciudad Central.

La única identificación que tenía era su reloj de plata que ganó cuando se calificó como un Alquimista Estatal. Tal vez el mayor error de su vida. Pero fue la única forma que encontró para ayudar a su hermano.

_–¡Tú siempre has sido débil, Edward!_

Las palabras de su padre volvían a atormentarlo.

-¡Maldición! – Murmuró Edward, sacando una mano del volante.

Sacó elreloj que estaba enganchado en su pantalón y lo arrojó encima del asiento del pasajero. Para donde quiera que fuese no iba a precisar de él. La mayor parte de la población no sabía que era eso o para que servía y Edward no tenía mucho interés en presentarse como un Alquimista Estatal.

Todos en el ejercito eran odiados y el joven prefería ocultar cual era su profesión.

Bastaba que él mismo se culpase, se menospreciase, se odiase por lo que había ocurrido.

Al poco tiempo Edward se fue calmando, pero no disminuyó la velocidad del auto. Le gustaba pensar que cuanto más rápido fuera más lejos de Central estaría. Aquella ciudad nunca fue buena para él.

Edward se distrajo buscando algo de música en la radio y no percibió que el auto se había movido un poco y estaba en medio de la ruta. Sólo sintió que había algo mal cuando oyó un bocinazo, al mirar al frente vio una carreta viniendo en su dirección.

El joven no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y actuó instintivamente, girando el volante para desviarse. Sin embargo perdió el control del vehículo. La última cosa que Edward vio, fue un grupo de árboles con los que chocó segundos después.

* * *

-Siempre amable, Winry – una joven sonrió mientras que la señora que estaba ayudando a acomodarse mejor en la cama seguía elogiándola. –Tú ciertamente serás una buena doctora.

-Estoy estudiando para eso – Dijo Winry con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es una pena que tus padres no estén aquí para verte- dijo la anciana con pesar en la voz. Los ojos de Winry perdieron brillo inmediatamente.

-Está equivocada- murmuró moviendo levemente la cabeza mientras esbozaba una nueva sonrisa – Ellos están siempre conmigo y tengo la certeza que están orgullosos.

La señora murmuró cualquier cosa con un pedido de disculpas por haberla entristecido, y Winry apenas negó con la cabeza al tiempo que decía que todo estaba bien.

Dejó el cuarto y pensó en ir al área pediátrica a ver como estaban los niños, pero se detuvo un momento sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta. Sus padres debían estar orgullosos, claro que sí...

_-¡Yo no quiero ser doctora!- Exclamó Winry mientras golpeaba el pie en el piso. –¡Ya es suficiente con que ustedes dos sean médicos en esta familia!_

_-Es lo mejor para ti, mi cielo- dijo la madre de Winry con tono sereno. Winry bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Sé que te gusta la mecánica, pero los negocias de __tu__ abuela hace mucho que no van bien. Queremos que tú tengas una vida estable._

Winry suspiró mientras comenzaba a andar por el corredor que estaba prácticamente vacío. Apenas pasaban dos o tres personas, pero seguían sus caminos, ajenos a la presencia de la joven estudiante.

Ella no podía decir que odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, era bueno sentirse útil, ayudar a las personas a tener una vida mejor, pero en realidad no era eso exactamente lo que había idealizado para su vida.

Estaba llegando al ala infantil cuando vio un gran movimiento. Dejó de caminar imaginando que sería alguna emergencia, si lo fuese, se pondría a disposición para ayudar.

-¡Profesor!- Exclamó Winry, viendo al médico que la estaba ayudando durante su residencia. -¿Es alguna emergencia?

-Recibimos un llamado urgente de un señor que vive a media hora de aquí – respondió mientras terminaba de verificar alguna cosa dentro de la maleta que llevaba. –Hubo un choque hace algunos minutos, un automóvil y una camioneta. No sabemos con certeza si hubo heridos en alguno de los dos transportes.

-Puedo ayudar...- Comenzó a decir Winry, pero el médico negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito que cuides a los niños- le dijo en un tono urgente. –Ellos están muy inquietos y con dificultad para respirar. Al menos contigo se quedan quietos.

-Muy bien, doctor Mustang... –Winry estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo con un gesto.

Ella observó salir al médico, acompañado por algunas otras personas. Winry tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a aquel 'profesor'. Él no era de la ciudad y al principio despertó mucha desconfianza en la gente simple de Rizembool, pero al poco tiempo, y con mucho trabajo, él fue consiguiendo transformar toda esa sospecha en confianza.

Winry sabía que había algo mal explicado en aquella historia. El doctor no hablaba de su pasado, y las pocas veces que le preguntaban de dónde había venido, hacía de todo para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Pero la jovencita procuraba no envolverse demasiado en la vida de él, lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado no era de su incumbencia.

-¡Onee-chan! – los niños comenzaron a exclamar felices cuando apareció Winry.

-¡No se agiten tanto!- Pidió Winry haciendo una leve señal con la mano. –¡O sino se quedarán sin la historia de esta noche!. Es lo que se están mereciendo ¿Sabían? El doctor Mustang me dijo que no se portaron bien.

Los niños comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez, sólo logrando que Winry suspirase.

-Muy bien, muy bien – Dijo al final, mientras meneaba levemente la cabeza. – Les leo, pero me prometen que se van a quedar tranquilos ¿Ok?

Winry agarró una silla y se sentó en medio de la sala. Ella adoraba a esos pequeños. Eran siete, tres niñas y cuatro varones. Estaban internados a causa de una dolencia misteriosa que hasta el momento aun no había sido diagnosticada, por lo que ellos no podían irse a sus casas ya que si tuviesen una crisis muy fuerte, las consecuencias podrían ser graves. Y hasta que estuvieran completamente recuperados estarían allí.

Cuando Winry estaba cansada, o precisaba distraerse un poco a causa de los problemas, le gustaba ir hasta el pabellón infantil. Los niños siempre la recibían con una alegría que era contagiosa.

Pero ella no sabía la razón por la que ese día no conseguía animarse. Tal vez fuesen los recuerdos de sus padres lo que la dejaban tan trastornada. Donde había un accidente, ella quería ir a ayudar, pero no culpaba a su profesor por dejarla atrás. Con certeza, aun no tenía suficiente experiencia para ayudarlos con un rescate que podría ser bastante complicado.

-No tengo más tiempo...- Winry leía el libro que los niños habían elegido. -¡Es media noche! Necesito volver, dijo la joven intentando escapar del bello príncipe.

-¡Oh, pobre Cenicienta!- Dijo una de las niñas, triste.

-¡Sólo es una historia, boba!. ¡¿Cuánto apuestas que van a ser felices para siempre?! – Uno de los niños refutó insensiblemente.

-¡Rick! – Exclamó Winry cuando vio que los ojos de la pequeñita se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer?- Dejó el libro de lado y fue hasta la cama de la niña.

-Ella es muy exagerada... – Dijo el chico indiferente. Winry meneó la cabeza. Rick era huérfano, tal vez por eso siempre era tan cerrado y agresivo. Winry intentaba ayudarlo, al finella tampoco tenía padres, sabía lo que él sentía, pero éste no dejaba que se acercase.

En cuanto la niña se calmó, Winry dijo que era mejor dejar la historia para terminar de leerla otro día. A los pequeños no les gustó mucho, pero ella insistió en que debían descansar.

-Además, hay otros pacientes en el hospital ¿sabían?- Les dijo, mientras guardaba el libro.

Los niños continuaron reclamando, pero Winry no respondió y apenas pasó por cada uno, revisándolos, pero cuando llegó hasta Rick, fue ignorada categóricamente

-¡Rick!- Habló Winry paciente, pero el niño continuó con el rostro girado y los brazos cruzados. – Cierto. Tú sabes que, cualquier cosa, sólo me tienes que llamar. ¿No?

El pequeño no dijo nada. Winry meneó la cabeza y cuando llegó la enfermera que cuidaba de aquel pabellón, Winry dejó el lugar

Suspiró profundamente y fue para una sala de espera. Sentía el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal. Se dejó caer en un sofá y cerró los ojos, ya casi dormida. La única ventaja que conseguía después de tantas guardias, era lograr acostarse en algún lugar y dormirse casi de inmediato.

Y aquella vez no fue diferente. Luego cayó en un descanso sin sueños, que apenas servía para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas. Despertó algunas horas después con un par de manos que la sacudían levemente de los hombros.

-¿Winry?- Ella parpadeó un par de veces, un tanto incómoda por la claridad y tardó un poco en enfocar el rostro de Roy.

-¿Profesor? – Murmuró un poco aturdida. -¡Oh! Perdóneme, sé que usted me pidió que cuidase de los niños, fui hasta allá, los examiné y...

-Quédate tranquila – Dijo Roy, meneando levemente la cabeza. – Entiendo que estés cansada, estás esforzándote mucho últimamente.

-Sabía que iba a ser así cuando resolví hacer la residencia.- Dijo Winry mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá. – Y mi vida va a ser así, siempre trabajo, mucho trabajo.

-Tú eres muy joven para sacrificarte tanto- Dijo el médico, con un toque de preocupación en la voz.

-Es que mis padres querían que lo fuera- Dijo Winry, y una expresión de incomodidad en Roy pasó desapercibida a los ojos de la joven. – Ah, ¿y el accidente?. ¿Algún herido grave?

-Sí- Respondió Roy, haciendo un leve gesto positivo. –Un muchacho, no debe tener más de veinte años. Estaba solo en el auto, sin ninguna identificación. Está en la UTI. Sufrió un traumatismo y el automail que tiene en su brazo derecho está dañado.

-¿Automail?- Repitió Winry sorprendida. -¡Mi abuela puede resolver eso!

-Primero tenemos que cuidar de su cuerpo, después pensaremos en sus partes mecánicas. – Respondió Roy sin prestar mucha atención al comentario de la chica. –Él perdió mucha sangre y está en coma. No puedo garantizar que saldrá vivo de ésta.

-Por favor, no hable así doctor.- Murmuró Winry nerviosa. -Debemos mantener nuestras esperanzas hasta el fin y jamás desistir con ningún paciente.

-Claro- Sonrió Roy brevemente. –A veces no parece que tú fueras la alumna y yo el profesor.

Winry sonrió levemente sin humor.

-¿Será que puedo verlo? – preguntó un poco vacilante. –Usted no quiso que yo fuera, sé que no tengo suficiente experiencia para ese tipo de atención, y que podría estorbar, pero...

-No veo nada malo- Respondió Roy despreocupado. –Y yo no te dejé ir no por creer que no tienes experiencia, sino porque creí que era mejor que cuidases de los niños. Y vamos, yo estaba yendo ahora hasta la UTI, te acompaño hasta allá- dijo, esperando encontrarla en el corredor.

Winry intentó arreglar un poco su cabello, que estaba un tanto desaliñado, y se arrojó un poco de agua en la cara antes de ir. Roy explicaba algunas cosas sobre traumatismo craneal y Winry oía con toda su atención, al final, el objetivo de la residencia era ver los casos en la práctica y comprenderlos mejor.

Cuando entraron al cuarto Winry vio a un joven dormido, rodeado por infinidad de aparatos. Siguió intentando prestar atención de lo que hablaba el profesor, pero cuando se aproximaron a la cama se llevó las manos a la boca muy sorprendida.

En realidad él parecía ser muy joven, tal vez tuviese su edad o un poco más. Ella tuvo mucha pena por verlo tan golpeado y totalmente inconsciente. Sus largos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos, la camisa entreabierta, donde estaban conectados los hilos de los aparatos que lo monitoreaban, y la respiración era lenta y acompasada.

-Tú no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de pacientes, ¿No es así?- Preguntó Roy, notando la sorpresa de ella. Winry apenas asintió levemente, confirmando. –Precisas ver más casos así, en una emergencia hay casos mucho más graves.

Él siguió hablando sobre lo que ella podía encontrar en una emergencia, pero ahora Winry no oía más.

A pesar de estar gravemente herido, el joven se veía de alguna forma en paz. El rostro, un poco arañado, reflejaba una serenidad que ella no recordaba haber visto en ningún paciente en aquel estado. Winry hasta olvidó por un instante que él era paciente del hospital en el que ella estaba trabajando.

"_Como un ángel..." _Pensó Winry, haciendo el movimiento de parecer tocarlo, más retiro la mano, recordando que Roy estaba allí.

-¿Será que puedo seguir el caso?- Preguntó Winry sin mover los ojos del joven.

-No sé- Respondió Roy con aire dubitativo. –Acostumbras a apegarte con mucha facilidad a los pacientes.

-¡Yo sólo quiero observar como evoluciona!- Insistió Winry. Roy la miró por unos segundos, conocía a su alumna y sabía que ella no se quedaría tranquila hasta que él le diera permiso.

-Muy bien.- Dijo por fin y Winry sonrió. –¡Va a ser bueno para ti y espero que sea profesionalmente!- Y antes que Winry tuviese tiempo de formular alguna respuesta, dejó el cuarto.

_**

* * *

**_

Fullmetal Alchemist

**© de **_**Hiromu Arakawa y Bones**_**, **utilizado para entrentenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Fic original _**Receita para a Felicidade **_**es © de **_**Branca Takarai**_**, **traducido y publicado con su autorizacion

* * *

Nota de Traduccion

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer enormemente a _**Sarah Black**_, que me esta haciendo la correccion de errores de este fic. Este es un nuevo reto para mi, ya que es la primera vez que hago una traduccion de un fic en portugues, idioma que no manejo con la misma comodidad con la que manejo el ingles. Sin embargo, lo leí, me gusto, se me metio en la cabeza que debia traducirlo, y aquí esta.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, puesto que es el primer AU que traduzco de FMA.

Como siempre, se agradece el tiempo que se hayan tomado para leer este trabajo; cualquier duda, comentario o critica sera bien recibida; espero saber de ustedes y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

_Laberinto de Cristal._


	2. Ed, Solo Ed

**Receta para la felicidad**

De_** Branca Takarai**_

_(Traduccion LdC)_

**Capitulo 02: Ed, solo Ed.**

-¡Es sencillamente imposible que una persona desaparezca así, Teniente Coronel Hughes!

Hughes observaba a la mujer andando de un lado para el otro, deteniendose ocasionalmente cerca de la ventana para observar un poco el movimento frente al cuartel.

- El padre de Edward no tiene noticias suyas en más de dos semanas – respondió el Teniente Coronel un tanto despreocupado. – Más, sinceramente, Hawkeye, encuentro que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Acero debe estar bien.

-¿Tormenta en un vaso de agua?- Retrucó Riza incrédula. –¿Tú no encuentras ni un poco extraño que Edward haya desaparecido sin dejar ninguna pista?

-Qué es extraño, lo es, pero él vivía reclamando que precisaba de un tiempo solo, tal vez tenía resuelto tomarse unas vacaciones.- Hughes se encogió levemente de hombros.

-¡Él no puede hacer eso sin mi autorización!- Dijo Riza un poco irritada. –Aparte de eso, Edward no está tan loco, hasta el punto de salir por ahí solo sabiendo que Scar continua tras él.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso – Comentó Hughes un poco pensativo. –¿Ya has mandado a que sea realizada una búsqueda? De una u otra forma él aparece.- Dijo el Teniente Coronel aún más despreocupado. – ¡Vamos a hablar de las cosas que realmente interesan! – Sacó una foto del bolsillo y se levantó animado, mostrando la imagen de una niña en el papel. -¿No es linda?.¡Elysia con ropa de ballet! La semana que viene es su cumpleaños de cuatro añitos. ¿Tú ya decidiste que vas a comprarle?.¿Ya decidió?.¿Ya?

-Claro... - murmuró Riza sin prestar mucha atención al impetu del Teniente Coronel. Ella sólo esperaba que aquella desaparición de Edward no fuera como la de _otra persona_ que ella conocía.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de quince días desde que aquel misterioso paciente fuera ingresado al hospital. Él se recuperaba a ojos vistos, tanto que en seguida dejó la UTI y estaba en un cuarto especial, pero por más que su cuadro evolucionase, él no despertaba. Quien lo viera podía decir sencillamente que estaba en un sueño profundo.

Winry iba todos los días a visitarlo. Pasaba algún tiempo en el cuarto, sólo observando o hablando de alguna cosa. No sabía si él podía oirla, pero al menos así quería transmitirle la sensación de no estar solo.

Y aquel día no sería diferente. Así que llegó al hospital rumbo a la dirección de la habitación del paciente inconsciente.

-Puedes dejarlo,- Dijo Winry cuando entró en el cuarto y encontró a una enfermera pasando un paño humedo por el rostro del joven. –Yo termino de hacer eso.

La enfermera movió la cabeza levemente y dejó el paño en el recipiente. Winry sabía que aquel no era su trabajo, pero de alguna forma le gustaba pensar que estaba ayudando y no podía hacer nada más que aquello; su recuperación ya dependía única y exclusivamente del joven y de su fuerza de voluntad.

Winry pasó el paño levemente por su rostro y bajó lentamente por el cuello donde se detuvo, observándolo con atención. Los aparatos que lo monitoreaban continuaban haciendo los ruiditos habituales, indicando que estaba todo normal.

-A veces me pregunto como es su voz.- Winry sonrió brevemente – Intentaron descubrir alguna cosa sobre ti, pero la placa del carro estaba muy dañada.

Ella movió levemente la cabeza, mientras mojaba más el paño.

-Ah, les hablé de ti a los niños.- Winry rió un poco. –Ellos quedaron muy curiosos, y a las niñas se les metió en la cabeza que tú estás como la bella durmiente, y que si una princesa vieniese y te diera un _beso de princesa_, tú despertarías. Preguntaron por tu nombre, pero parece que sólo lo vamos a saber cuando reacciones.

Ella giró su atención para la vasija y notó que había muy poca agua. Salió para cargarle un poco más, pero cuando estaba en medio del corredor, fue prácticamente arrastrada para el interior de un cuarto.

-¡Qué susto Nelly!- Exclamó Winry molesta -¿Qué ocurre?

-Hace tiempo que quiero entregarte algo, pero no tuve la oportunidad- Dijo Nelly, pasándole un objeto plateado a la joven estudiante.

Winry irguió la ceja sin entender.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó confundida.

-Es del paciente dormido.- Respondió Nelly con rapidez, y Winry rasgó los ojos mientras miraba el objeto con más atención.

-¿Por qué no le entregaste esto al Doctor Mustang?.- Preguntó Winry mirando a la enfermera.

-Tú sabes, Win... – comenzó ella sin mucha gracia; - Aquí nadie confía mucho en el doctor.

-¿Ustedes siguen con esa estupidez?- Exclamó Winry indignada. –¡Él está aquí desde hace tres años y nunca pasó nada!

-Da lo mismo, Winry.- Dijo Nelly, categórica. –¡Yo encuentro mejor que esto se quede contigo!

-Muy bien.- Dijo Winry al fin. No entendía la razón por la que todos desconfiaban tanto de Roy, y percibía que no aventajaba servir como abogada defensora.

Cuando Nelly salió, Winry volvió a analizar el objeto. Era bastante pesado y aparentemente no sufría daño alguno. Una cerradura llamó su atención y cuando lo abrió, Winry vió que era un reloj, pero lo que más atrajo su atención fue lo que estaba escrito en su interior:

_3 de Octubre 1910_

_NO OLVIDAR_

_Ed._

-¿Ed?- Murmuró Winry eufórica. Debería ser algún apellido o diminutivo de su nombre. ¿Pero aquella fecha?.¿Qué era eso tan importante que él no podía olvidarse? Parecía que cuanto más intentaba descubrir, más y más misterios surgían en torno de aquel joven.

Pensó en mostrarle el reloj a Roy, pero llegó a la conclusión que era mejor esperar a que Ed despertase. Aquel objeto debía ser importante para él, al fin y al cabo era la única pertenencia que llevaba consigo. Si le entregase el reloj a Roy, con certeza el médico lo enviaría a Central para que le hicieran una investigación.

Winry guardó el objeto en el bolsillo interno de su ropa y fue a buscar más agua. Cuando volvió al cuarto de Ed lo encontró en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

Cuando Winry terminó, lo examinó y todo parecía estar bien.

-Estás reaccionando muy bien – Murmuró Winry sonriendo.

Comenzó a juntar las cosas para poder ir al ala infantil y estaba tan concentrada en no tirar nada que tardó en percibir que era observada atentamente por un para de ojos dorados. Winry dejó caer la palangana causando un gran estruendo que ciertamiente había sido oido en el corredor.

Se agachó rápidamente, intentando arreglar el alboroto que hizo, pero no conseguía disfrazar su sorpresa. Había pensado en muchas cosas para preguntar cuando él se despertara, pero aparte de no querer asustarlo con tantas indagaciones, no conseguía hablar Se sentía analizada por esa mirada.

Cuando se levantó encontró los ojos de él que la miraban con aire de duda.

-Tengo sed...- murmuró con la voz ronca.

-¡Ah, claro! Sólo es un minuto. – Dijo Winry un poco aturdida. Percibió que en cuanto sirvió el vaso de agua, Ed desvió los ojos y empezó a observar el cuarto.

Se aproximó a él y lo ayudó a inclinarse al frente para tomar el agua que había servido en el vaso.

-¿Qué lugar es éste?- Preguntó el chico mientras Winry recolocaba el vaso en su lugar.

-El hospital de Risembool- Respondió Winry con una ceja levemente arqueada. –Sufriste un accidente de auto, ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-No- Él se agitó un poco, dejando alarmada a la estudiante. –No consigo acordarme de nada.

-Quédate tranquilo, por favor.- Pidió Winry, intentando evitar que se levantase.

-¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquilo?- Vociferó Ed entre dientes.

-¡Por favor Ed, voy a ir a llamar al médico para que te examine mejor!.- Exclamó Winry, exasperada.

-¿Ed?- Repitió él, dejando de intentar empujarla. -¡No me consigo acordar!

-¿De nada?- Preguntó Winry, un poco sorprendida.

-Nada- Murmuró Ed frustrado. - ¿Nosotros nos conocemos?

-Escucha- Comenzó Winry pacientemente, haciendo que Ed la mirase. –Tu has sufrido un grave accidente automovilistico, pasando un buen tiempo inconsciente por haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Es natural que estés un poco confundido. Es sólo que yo no esperaba que no pudieras acordarte de nada.

El joven parecía más confundido. Winry imaginaba lo que él estaba sintiendo. Ya había sentido algo similar cuando le comunicaron la muerte de sus padres. Se sintió perdida. Él debería estar con la misma sensación.

-No estés así.- Sonrió Winry, intentando pasarle algo de confianza. –Con certeza tu memoria va a regresar- Ed se calmó, y en un momento movió los ojos hacia ella, dejándola un poco desconcertada.

Nuevamente tenía la sensación de estar siendo estudiada por él.

-Winry, ¿será que puedes volver a tus actividades normales, y salir un poco de esta habitación?- Winry se estremeció de susto al oir la voz de Roy. Se giró y encontró al médico observando la escena un poco sorprendido. –¿Por qué no me llamaste el momento en que él despertó.?

-Ya iba a llamarlo.- Winry murmuró levemente nerviosa. –Él despertó hace poco y está muy confundido.

-Normal en ese tipo de situacion.- Dijo Roy aproximándose y se quedó observando las alteraciones de los aparatos.

-Estaba explicándole eso.- Dijo Winry con prontitud.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviese aquí.?- Preguntó Ed molesto.

-Aparentemente todo está bien.- Dijo Roy, ignorando el comentario de Ed.

-No todo.- Dijo Winry con preocupación.- Él perdió la memoria.

-Eso también es normal en este tipo de casos, la memoria va a volver en poco tiempo. Nosotros vamos a tener que hacer algunos exámenes – Roy continuó hablando y explicando algunos detalles sobre los estudios. Winry oia dando señas de estar entendiendo, pero si Roy pidiese que le repitiera lo que acababa de decir, no habría podido, tamaña era su distracción. –¿Él no consiguió recordar ni su nombre?

Ed abrió la boca para responder, pero Winry fue más rápida.

-Ed- Dijo. –Sólo recordó eso.

Ella miro a Ed, que parecía un poco inclinado a no confirmar lo que ella dijo, pero al final sólo suspiro y movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

-Sólo Ed- confirmó en un tono bajo.

Roy anotó algo en el prontuario y luego dejó el cuarto, pero apenas la puerta fue cerrada que fue abierta nuevamente.

-Y señorita...- Dijo Roy mirando levemente molesto a Winry. –Vuelva a su trabajo y vaya a ver a los niños; ya no aguanto más escuchar "¿Dónde está Onee-san?" – añadió imitando una vocecita infantil. Winry sonrió mientras asentía con un gesto.

-Ya voy- Dijo Winry, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Entonces...- Habló Ed llamando la atención de Winry mientras Roy dejaba el cuarto. –¿Puedo saber la razón por la que mentiste?

-Por causa de esto.- Winry sacó el reloj del bolsillo, y se lo mostró. – Fue la única cosa que encontraron en tu auto. Una enfermera me lo entregó hoy temprano. – Ella observó a Ed

-No tengo la menor idea de que es...- Murmuró Ed, abriendo el reloj, y se quedó algún tiempo observándo con la mirada perdida lo que estaba escrito, como si intentase forzar su mente a recordar alguna cosa.

-Vamos, no pongas esa expresión tan triste- Murmuró Winry, apoyando su mano en la de él. –Acabas de despertar, no te esfuerces e intenta descansar.

-No tengo la menor idea de que es esto.- Dijo Ed un poco angustiado. Winry tomó la quijada de él levemente e hizo que levantase la cabeza para mirarla.

-Lo vamos a descubrir, yo te voy a ayudar... – Dijo Winry fijando sus ojos en los de él. El joven abrió ligeramente la boca un poco sorprendido, pero al fin sólo sonrió.

-Todo bien- Dijo Ed, pasándole el reloj a la muchacha. –No sé la razon, pero de alguna forma siento que eres confiable.

Winry se quedó un poco desconcertada con esa sonrisa, pero acabó retribuyendo.

-Quédese con el reloj, al fin y al cabo es suyo.- Le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. –Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, pero voy a acompañarte a tus examenes, así que no pasará mucho para que me veas nuevamente.

-Voy a exigir eso- Dijo Ed un poco más distraido. –Winry. ¿No es así?-

-Sí, me llamo Winry Rockbell. – Confirmó, asintiendo levemente.

Y sin decir nada más, ella dejó el cuarto. Una vez que cerró la puerta, la joven se apoyó en ésta, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-No pienses bobadas, Winry...- murmuró para sí misma, intentando calmar a su corazón que latía completamente descontrolado. –Antes que cualquier cosa, recuerda que él es tu paciente.

Y se alejó intentando no pensar tanto en la sonrisa que le había hecho perder el suelo por algunos instantes.

**

* * *

**

**Fullmetal Alchemist **es© de _**Hiromu Arakawa **_y_** Bones.**_

**Receita para a Felicidade** es © de _**Branca Takarai**_, traducido y publicado con su autorizacion

**

* * *

**

Nota de Traducción:

Hola a todos.

Como ven, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta traducción.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review por el capitulo 1. Intentare publicar el capitulo 3 mucho mas pronto que este.

Nuevamente agradezco la ayuda de _**Sarah Black**_ con el control de daños.

Hasta pronto y dejen sus opiniones por favor

_**Laberinto de Cristal.**_


End file.
